War Wizard
War Wizard is a 1941 Willys driven by Shane Phreed and is owned Randy Moore out of Bristol, Tennessee. War Wizard is best known for its wild body and paint schemes, most of them constantly changing. War Wizard's driver, Randy Moore is also known for his attempts for the speed record in a monster truck. History * 2003- War Wizard debuts. * Late 2004- War Wizard takes part in its first televised race in Montreal, Quebec. * 2005- War Wizard sets the speed record for a monster truck. * 2006- A hard landing in Atlanta destroys the original War Wizard chassis, and it is run on the old Little Tiger chassis (at this point renamed Total Chaos) for the rest of the year. * 2007- A new chassis and scheme debuts for War Wizard. * 2008- A Live Nation version of War Wizard competes across Europe with driver Bobby Z. * 2008- War Wizard is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2009- War Wizard competes in Monster Jam World Finals 10. * 2010- War Wizard takes part of Monster Jam Live. * 2013- Randy Moore and War Wizard celebrate their 10th Anniversary. * 2014- Darren Goin begins to drive War Wizard along with Moore. * 2015- War Wizard is selected to take part of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. * 2016- War Wizard competes in the second Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Shane Phreed driving the truck. 2006 Bad Luck Season 2006 was a strangely unlucky year for Randy Moore. First, in Pontiac 2006, he could not compete in the event due to a qualifying incident where he suffered a hard landing, which in turn knocked Randy out, and causing the truck to continue forward where it slammed into the wall protection, and climbed up it. Next, in Atlanta, Randy would suffer two seperate transmission failures, requiring the full removal and replacement twice. Then, when he came out for freestyle, his first hit was angled at such a way, that when the truck landed, it ripped off nearly every shock, and destroyed the chassis. Randy was able to buy the "Little Tiger" chassis (actually Total Chaos chassis), and would use it for the rest of the year. On the way to Tampa, Randy's Rig nearly ran out of oil, and he even popped one of the tires.At Tampa,TG Short could not compete in Spellcaster due to a back injury, so Randy had to get Derek Evans to drive for Spellcaster, and when War Wizard(the body now sectioned and taped together on the Little Tiger chassis) came out to qualify, the first car stack he went over popped his rear right tire, causing him to not be able to compete for the rest of the show. At the next show, a small arena show, the truck's throttle stuck during a donut, and it drove into a wall. Gallery Warwz208a.jpg|War Wizard 2003 Wrwz1204a.jpg|Ditto Allmcincy0518.jpg|War Wizard 2003-2007 WARWIZARddddD.jpg|Ditto Img 7013.jpg|War Wizard after it's hard landing/crash in Pontiac 2006 War Wizard-X3.jpg|War Wizard before the truck-retiring landing IMG 2112.PNG|A destroyed War Wizard in Atlanta. This is why the team used Total Chaos for the rest of the year. Tampa 063.jpg|War Wizard 2006, temporarily on the Total Chaos (Former Little Tiger) chassis. Notice the tape, used to connect the body, as it had to be cut to fit the new chassis. WarWizard01.jpg|War Wizard on the Total Chaos chassis. 265.jpg|Live Nation War Wizard 264.jpg|Ditto 031.jpg|War Wizard 2007-2010 73b18c5c-67e8-45ed-a757-c18774a4aee5.jpg|War Wizard 2011 Bbda54a8-40db-4dec-b49d-de4b0cf47e44.jpg|War Wizard 2012 0lolololo18.jpg|late 2012 Lolololo056.jpg|Ditto 3164d7d4-15c5-4766-ab4d-bc0295b9c4ff.jpg|War Wizard in 2013 20cbd3fd-a1d8-40d8-b4ab-9704f2077c28.jpg|War Wizard 2013 12800317 979623142118390 1604942757946662675 n.jpg 13319789 972608256192501 6931062233886786041 n.jpg 14682059 1157942924286410 3614324410578773597 o.jpg warwizardrender.jpg|War Wizard's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2012 0324fort-wayne amp-show0007.jpg|2nd War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 1504184 695611007136966 553811467 o.jpg|2nd War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 10920907_523385801134339_3411459736504728217_n.jpg|War Wizard ATV Category:Trucks Category:War Wizard Monster Truck Category:European Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks